


Test Subject T-083

by TrashGoat



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Everything Is Super Cliche, Evetual Smut, Fluff, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Wtf Is A Title, buncha fluff, gender neutral reader, kind of, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGoat/pseuds/TrashGoat
Summary: Kinda AU where Umbrella continues to make and improve their Tyrant 103 series models and you become one of the very select few workers who test and evaluate new tyrants to see how well they perform. But your subject starts to steal your heart. And everything is cliche af. But at least it's cute af too so what ev.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall this is my first time writing anything like this in forever. Also there was no proofreader and I honestly just slapped shit together real fast, so there will be many mistakes. So my apologies! But please enjoy~ ;v;
> 
> This was heavily inspired and encouraged by my buddies on discord <3

“…Well. I’m not trying that again.” You mutter to yourself as you look in the mirror. You look down to inspect your white washcloth, now a pinkish-red color from soaking up the blood from your cheek. Little streams of red are running down the sink from the cloth. Looking back to the mirror, the gashes look relatively deep. Pulling back the skin a little you can now see that it’s actually quite a few layers of skin deep. You reach for the tweezers again and pluck the last little splinter out with a muffled groan and hiss. It hurt like a bitch, but it could have gone much, much worse. At least it was a cheek and not an eye or heaven for bid your throat. Dabbing gently back at the bleeding gashes cause you to hiss out in pain again. Its stings terribly even though you're just using water, but at least the tyrant didn’t actually intend to hurt you. ‘It was only frustrated. Maybe if i hadn’t kept pushing it, it would have been fine,’ You reason with yourself in your head.

Grabbing for the antibiotic, its heavy footsteps can be heard nearing the door yet again. It doesn't knock, but you could have swore you heard an ever so faint sigh and grumble or maybe it was some sort of growl this time. He must be getting impatient already. The tyrant’s footsteps soon leave again, but they can still be heard close by. Almost sounds like it’s pacing around the room a little now. Thank goodness this place was made with sturdy flooring, or he surely would have fallen through by now. Finishing applying some bandages, you decide its time to go back out into your room, it has most likely calmed down by now. Watching it swing from being more than frustrated to say the least, to going into its version of panic was something new for the both of you. You've never actually seen a panic stricken BOW before and it just made him seem so... human. 

Before you can even get the door open all the way, the tyrant is meeting you on the other side. Your tyrant kneels down and its hands move and hover around your face, asking to touch you. You nod and step forward and you swear you can almost see an expression of sadness and regret on its stoic face. Your chin is not so gently grabbed and moved with its large hand so that it can see the damage it had done. Being gentle was something thing that needed to be worked on. Your head is moved in different angles, but you halt it when it stops and attempts to pick at the already blood soaked bandages to look underneath them.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Quit your fussing and let go ya big goob. We just need to get that temper of yours under control. I’ll be sure to stay well out of the way when you go chucking more broken pencils. It was my fault anyway. Next time I’m not going to push you when i see you getting frustrated. Maybe we can just stick to signing for the time being instead.” The BOW reluctantly pulls one hand away, but the other moves from your chin and lingers on the undamaged side of your face. Its looks up from the bandages to your eyes as it starts to feel the pressure on its hand from you leaning into its touch. “Oh! Sorry,” You quickly babble out and put space between the two of you while you curse yourself for being so touch starved. His warm palm just felt so nice against your skin you hardly noticed yourself leaning. The weapon slightly cocks its head and begins to stand.

At first, the big guy, T-083, wasn’t very clingy or touchy when you began working with him. Here recently though, he doesn’t seem to know what personal space is. Nothing too bad or worth scolding, it seems like its just out of curiosity. It’s mostly just been light touches, gentle grabs, and standing waaayy to close. Not that you didn’t like it anyway. You started developing a little crush on him after only a few months of training him. It would be hard not to. You hated to admit it to yourself, but you craved the attention he gave to you. Ever since the deadly weapon layed eyes on you, it seemed to be simply fascinated by you. You guessed it was because the BOW was only use to seeing tubes, other experiments, and people in full out armor, and that you were the first thing it seen without all that. Mearly dressed in a tank top, white lab coat, and khaki pants. No real protection besides the guards that patrol every once in a great while in the hallway. 

On his first day, while his escort was doing all of the introductions and explaining to the beast that you were here to help him learn, and evaluate him, he never took his piercing eyes off you. And that's how it still is when you are in the room together. Whether it’s just the programming to watch anything that moved or the curiosity, maybe both. You’ve only worked with three experimental T-103 series tyrants before this one. Each one was more different and able to learn faster and advance farther than the previous without any other advanced programming. The others were almost robot-like in their ways and never showed much or any personality, unlike this one. Usually, the higher ups would immediately terminate any tyrants showing any kind of self aware traits, but you aren't about to start complaining. Apparently they must making progress or just experimenting with it for the future mass productions. It’s odd, but its a very welcome change. Working with basically emotionless deadly statues, clipboards, and test tubes for years and years on end was starting to be hysteria inducing.

“Uhh, here 83! Lets try something else more relaxing than trying to write. Come in here for a sec and tell me if you see someone familiar,” you beckon. Its a bit cramped in the restroom now that he’s in as well. Walking to stand in front of the mirror, he follows directly behind. A little too close for comfort as usual when you both stop. Trying to ignore that, you watch it look at itself from the mirror and then to you with curiosity. Its eyes stare at its own face and lifts an arm to see if its reflection would do the same, quickly catching on that it was seeing itself. Leaning in to look closer at its face, his torso and chest moves and pushes into your back, bending you forward slightly over the sink. “Ummm heh, here. Let me get out of the way to give you a closer look.” T-083 doesn’t acknowledge that you’ve even said anything until it noticed that your body was pushing against his until you wiggled and slid out from in front of his body. He quickly turned his attention back to his own face in the mirror and felt the side of his face that was smooth. You nearly jump out of your skin at his quick movements to turn and touch your undamaged cheek again. He then turns to the mirror and feels the rough and marred looking patch of skin on his other cheek. Again, he goes to grab at your wounded cheek, but stops and decides to lightly touch below the bandages instead to prevent hurting you further. You pause and give a very confused look until it dawns on your sleep deprived brain. “Oh! Oh hey! Yeah! We are going to match now aren’t we! Same side, direction, and everything. That’s what you were so excited big guy! Whew, I thought something was wrong for a hot second.” 83 was rather neat looking with only a portion of half of his face like that. There have been a lot of T-103s with those bizarre facial marks, most notably T-00 with the most prominent looking ones so far. You’ve only caught a glance of him once, but that was before you moved up to this job. Not that you’d be ashamed to admit it, but being in the wrong place at the right time to see him is what made you want to work with the tyrants in the first place.

A subtle jingle comes from the phone in your pocket signaling that it was getting late in the evening and your session was over with him for the night. He lets out a barely audible growl to the familiar tone and pries himself from the mirror, glaring down at the device now resting in your hand. “Yeah, I know big guy. I hate that it’s that ti-” A loud siren goes off before you can even finish the sentence and the lights go out momentarily before switching to a bit of a yellow tint. The phone lets out a low alarm wail as well and an automated voice comes out, “Attention all Umbrella staff. There has been an escape in area B4. Code T. Lock down initiated. Category Yellow. Please remain calm and get to the safety of your rooms if you are not trained or equipped to handle these situations.” The voice repeats itself once more and turns quiet. Not even half a second afterwards, extremely loud footsteps thunder down the hallway and are coming closer and closer to your room. Fear strikes you right in your chest. You freeze. You’ve experienced only a few instances where experiments have escaped, but never a tyrant. They are always obedient and never stepped out of line. There's no telling what caused it to disobey orders and go on an late evening run. T-083 doesn't know the codes or warnings, but feels and notices your panic, stepping in front of you. Although, just as fast as the running footsteps came, they were disappearing. By the sounds of it, a few guards were chasing after it. One of them yells something that you can’t quite make sense out of through the thick walls and the siren. All parties slowed and stop running from what you can tell. There’s more yelling and you dare to start walking in front of your subject instead. He grabs your arm and it hurts just enough to stop you in your tracks. “Be gentle please,” you turn and remind the giant, and he slowly releases his hold. Closing the distance to the door, the guards voices slowly start become more clear. Putting your ear to the door you can finally understand them.

“…I’m not going to repeat myself again! T-089! You cannot be out here running around like this! You caused the alarm to go off! A lock down for fucks sake! Get back to your containment room immediately or you will be terminated! I’ll gladly see to it because, honestly… I’m getting tired of your shit. If it wasn’t for your precious caretaker, handler, what ever you wanna call him, I would have killed you off long ago!”

You’d recognize that cocky ass voice anywhere. Not by name, but definitly the voice. Knowing him, he really would have put orders out to kill him. Or at least make it sound like 89 went full berserk and use it as an excuse to put him down. Its always been his way or the highway with him ever since he became a security member. The runaway tyrant punches a wall in the hallway in anger and frustration, and you swear he must have punched a hole clean through it. Both the sudden sound and quaking nearly dropped you to the floor instantly. A cold sweat starts on your forehead and your heart threatens to beat out of your chest. An odd whirring noise starts to make itself known and it can only be assumed that it would be the weapon of choice that would be the giant’s death if it does not listen. Slowed footsteps become louder as they draw near. It seems like he knows this weapon all to well and was finally obeying orders to come quietly. Or at least you hopped for his and your sake.

“Yeah that’s what i thought. I’ll make sure that this is the last time you’ll pull something like this.”

T-089 sounded like he was right outside your door again, along with the mouthy guard. You pull your head from the door to interrupt the guard from hurting the tyrant, but before you could reach your door panel, there was a loud huff followed by a terrifying grunt and a slam into a part of your door and wall. You fall backwards holding in a shriek and landing flat on your ass. The guard on the other side shrieked for you, scrambling on the floor to get distance. It was almost a two for one. The tyrant threw the punch beside the head of the guard to intimidate him and if you were standing three inches to the side, you surely would have a caved in skull by now. Completely shaken to your core, and quite literally shaking like a leaf, you can’t take your eyes off of the large protruding layers of metal above your head. Heavy steps rush in your direction, but from behind this time. 83 knelled down beside you, pulling you close and he put a large hand protectively around your shoulder. He looks over you to check if the blow had hurt you in any way, trying not to move you too much.

A few seconds of shocked silence pass by and the other guards started yelling something, but you were too stricken with fear to concentrate on their words. There’s some back and forth radio chatter and their commotion dissipates and from what you could hear, and the loud humming of that machine does too. Thankfully. Eventually it sounded like the posse and the tyrant were walking off. It all happened so fast and without much warning. Moments pass and all is silent when all of their footsteps fade, as if nothing even happened. The siren slows to a stop and the lights go back to their normal color. The phone muffled in your pocket says something about the lock down being lifted and for staff to resume as usual and it repeats itself once. T-083 huffs and determines that you aren’t injured and examines the damaged door. “Well… damn… that sure was exciting wasn’t it? Thought I was going to have to be the one to cave in his head for a minute. I kinda wish that tyrant did, I was rooting for him to… Looks like i almost got that treatment instead, huh?” Looking at the door then to the panel, you quickly determine that trying to open it that way obviously would not work. There was only a little crack from your door being partially and awkwardly unhinged and mashed from the sliding route it was connected to. Both it and the wall were pretty banged up to say the least. Pulling out your phone, you call a higher up and explain the situation that happened and the one that you’re currently stuck in. You hang up and give your tyrant a miffed look. “Looks like all the mechanics and maintenance crews aren’t going to come down here until tomorrow morning. And its curfew for all of you big guys, so i don’t think they’d let anyone help us. You’d think with us being kind of important, that they would be here and fast. Oh well, no biggie I suppose.”

“Hmmm. Say, i know you were made to be a lot less stronger than the others, but you think you can move that metal back into place so we can get you to your room before you get in trouble too?” He looks at you with that blank expression, then back to the damaged door. Yet another huff comes from him and he tests the strength of the metal. It doesn’t budge so he pushes harder and it moves just ever so slightly. He seems to make a valiant attempt to move everything back, but really didn’t make that much of a difference. He gives up and you both look to each other. “Well… i guess you can stay the night? Looks like we don’t really have much of a choice. Let me just send an email to let someone know.” Their reply comes almost instantly with a short and sweet, “That’s fine. We trust 83 to be stable and compliant with you. Reply if there are any problems.”

You both kind of look at each other awkwardly. “Well this is different. Make your self at home as usual and get ready for bed… I guess? It’s getting close to both our bedtimes and you look how i feel. I do have to go change these bandages though. I think they are starting to soak through more.” You grab some night clothes from inside your dresser and nearly trip over your feet in nervousness on your way back to the restroom. Quickly shutting the door, you turn and begin the painful cleaning process again. The tyrant outside your door simply stands around looking for something to occupy its time while it waited. Nothing really peaked his interest except for the pencils lodged far into the wall. He slowly lumbered over and plucked them one by one, setting them on a nearby table.

You walk back into the room dressed in night shorts and a different tank top, and immediately feel his eyes on you. He had finished his work with the pencils and was sitting on the floor Indian style beside your bed with his boots off. Walking over, you turn on a small lamp in case one of you needs something, and turn off the main lights. He watches your every move intently as usual and watches you step over his legs to climb into bed. The soft blankets were a very welcome feeling after the eventful night now that everything was calm. You certainly expect him to follow suit, especially with the way he’s been acting towards you, but there’s no movement.

Clearing your throat you look at him with an curious look. “You’re not an animal or pet or what ever… don’t have to sleep on the floor like a dog or anything you know. You can come lay with m-” You don’t even finish and he’s already standing up and climbing over you to get to the more roomy side. He not so gracefully gets under the covers and lays, or more accurately flops, down causing you to slide towards him from the force of his sudden weight on the mattress. He gets comfortable after adjusting his pillow and blanket a little bit and lets out a prolonged breath. You’re more than glad that he was made a slight bit smaller than the usual tyrants because he most likely wouldn’t fit at all in the bed if he was any taller. The bed itself is huge and thank goodness

Minutes go by, and he hasn't made ant sounds or movements. 'Has he really fallen asleep just like that?' You wonder. Feeling cuddly and curious more than ever, you scoot the rest of the way towards him, and roll over to have your back against his own. He makes a sharp questioning grumble noise, comparable to when you touch a sleeping cat. A sleeping cat with a very, very deep baritone voice. 83 turns his head to look back at you and rolls over to face you. He waits a few seconds and taps your side with a gentle finger, asking if its okay to touch you there. A little tip you taught him when he started to get a bit too curious and handsy a while back. It would be kind of awkward to have the usual researchers who came in to watch the both of you, see him openly fondling your body, so you taught him some boundaries that way.

“Yeah you’re okay to touch there, thank you for asking,” you quickly respond, trying not to sound too nervous. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust him, because you did. It was just the whole odd situation. The large hand cautiously lands on your side, gentle, but the hand feels heavy. Only a few minutes pass and he gets bold enough to bring his hand around to your stomach and pulls you flush against himself. He immediately lets out a content huff that ruffles your hair slightly when you don’t protest against his actions. Apparently he was just as starved for touch as you were. You sigh yourself and lay your hand over the arm that’s draped over you. It would be so perfectly comfortable if he wasn’t feeling like he was a living furnace. The heat made it uncomfortable, but not enough to make you move quite yet. Apparently he must have been perfectly comfortable because he was still under the dang covers too, just putting off heat like it was his job.

You swear he must be able to sense your feelings, heartbeat, or something weird like that when he makes that questioning noise again and slightly lifts his arm from your body. “Hmm? Yeah, yeah I’m fine if that’s what you’re asking. Sorry. I guess I’m just a little too hot. Here, you can have all of the covers if you want them, I’m roasting with them on.” Moving away a little from him, you haphazardly fling your covers on him hurriedly to get relief. He must have actually been just as uncomfortably hot as well, but just didn’t want to move from you because he just does the same thing with them. Within seconds of flinging them off he grabs you, and you’re right back up against him. Your heart flutters with him being more possessive this time when he brung you against his front. It’s just too hard not to feel a little bit of something stirring inside you, but you keep the feelings suppressed. 83 subtly cranes his head down to rest on your own and his thumb starts to rub your stomach in a soothing motion. Copying his motions on to his thick arm, he lets out a relaxed sigh. For such a 'scary’ and intimidating BOW, one would think that they wouldn’t even crave affections like this or at all, but it seems like the both of you just really needed this. He might not be able to show it very well, but he is almost in absolute heaven. Finally having you in his arms and both of you giving each other attention. To be fair you can’t help feeling the same way. Even though you still felt like you were cooking against him.

The two of you lay like that together for what felt like a good ten minutes, just enjoying each other's company and relaxing. Not to mention being alone for a long period of time for once. Something the two of you hardly got to indulge in, let alone anything like this. After a while, he tilts his head down to nuzzle the top of your own affectionately and he takes a large inhale, sending goosebumps down your back from it tickling a little. “Yeah, yeah big guy don’t get too carried away and get my hair stuck up your nose.” He huffs out at your remark and rubs his face on your head. Humor. That was another thing the others never got the hang of. “Guess we should enjoy this while we can huh? Probably the last time we will get something like this.” He simply takes another deep breath and holds you tighter. The tiredness was hitting you both pretty hard and it became harder to keep your eyes open. The feeling of having someone laying against you was just too comforting, even though they were a living furnace. Must have been how 83 felt too. After a while though, his grip around you was starting to lessen with every moment, twitching slightly as he started to drift off. Funny how these tyrants actually need sleep. You always thought they were just like robots and didn’t need to rest. Well, maybe the others might, or who knows, all you know is that you’re starting to drift into lala land with a cuddly BOW glued to your back.

The night passes by calmly and quietly. You are the first to awake, cursing your mental clock for not letting you sleep in. 4:59 am on the clock on the wall. You sigh. Just one minute away from your phone going off, which you completely forgot to turn off last night. It was probably the best night’s sleep you’ve had ever since you started in this damn place. Slowly waking up and looking around, you noticed that you were up a bit higher than what you should be and slightly vertical. Looking what you were laying on, or who, gave the answer away. The giant must have rolled onto his back and took you with him to lay on him, his arm still draped on you. That had to be one of the cutest things he’s done so far. It was probably for the best so you wouldn’t get crushed by accident if he decided to roll over again though. You stretch your arms up and around his neck and your legs that are about half straddled around one of his. You go to move off, but that’s when you felt it against the side of your hip. Your feel your face get hot and you go to move his arm off so that you can get off and catch your phone alarm before it vibrates. As soon as you even try to lift the hefty arm off, the damn thing starts to buzz. In your pocket. On the same. Goddamn side. That his junk was against. 'Why the fucking hell did I not put the phone on the dresser?’ You yell at yourself in your head.

His body starts to stir a little and the muscles in his arm twitches slightly and he grips a little harder around you, making it almost hard to breathe. His own breathing hitches, and after a few moments he makes a breathy noise. Either from trying to wake up or from the sensation. At first he doesn’t quite wake up and his grip lessons for a split second, giving you time to quickly force his arm up just enough to shift over and grab the phone to chuck it clear across the room in a blind panic. His free arm comes up to wrap around you instinctively from feeling you move so much. Then suddenly, his body tenses up as he starts to actually wake up and he open his eyes. His face was almost showing a hint of pleasure for just a split second, but he was now wide eyed, startled and confused as all get out. Your damned phone finally puts itself on snooze across the room, making the room even more awkward with the complete silence. 83 stares down at you trying to get out of his grasp, trying to figure out just what in the hell is going on. He realizes that he was probably holding you too tightly and lets go, allowing you to quickly make the escape off the bed. He scoots back, sits up, and groggily signs and from what you could tell, he was asking what the hell that was.

“My phone, my stupid ass phone! I was trying to get off of you so I could turn the alarm off! But…you…I.. Wow hmmm. This is extremely awkward, I am so sorry 83.”

He hesitates and makes a long huff starting to sign something else, but a few solid knocks at the door startles the both of you.

A gruff voice come from the other side, “Repair crew! Going to be taking out the door in about ten. Be decent.”

“Thank you!", you reply to them. "Well um. I’m going to go get dressed and what ever in the restroom and you uhh can go next.” You scurry into the restroom with new clothes like lightning, averting your gaze from his entire direction.

 

The guilt and embarrassment is almost unbearable. ‘If only i turned the fucking thing off last night in the first place! Or at least turned the vibration off for fucks sake. And who knew they actually had functioning junk?! … Who the fuck gave them junk?! ...unless they just came that way...Jesus Christ this is just a mess. The hell… Aight. Just walk out there and act like nothing happened and all will be okay. Maybe he has calmed down… okay I'm getting some dejavu here.’ The pep talk inside your head did nothing to sooth your nerves while you washed your face and fished getting dressed and ready. Especially when it came time to go back out. Taking a deep breath, you walk out of the bathroom, still averting your gaze. You hear him get up from the bed and walk pass you to take his turn. Your heart is still pounding out of your chest and you jump when you hear the repair crew start to work on getting you both free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, sorry for the long wait y'all! I've been super busy :x 
> 
> And everything was just thrown together as usual, so expect errors and all that jazz.

The thumping in your chest had finally slowed, and the workers were busy bees, rushing to get the door removed with the help of a tyrant that they usually have tag along. You couldn't remember his serial number or if he had a nickname, but he had the same person teaching and testing him as 89. Its always easy to tell when the crew is about to work on something. Kinda hard to miss those heavy footsteps trailing behind them all the time. He always looked rather cute with his own uniform that matched the rest of the repair guys. How they even managed to get clothes for these guys was a damn mystery.

T-083 was happily sitting in front of you, glancing between your face and your hands, learning the next lesson of ASL. His coordination wasn't the best yet, but it was enough to catch on to what he was trying to get across. There wasn't much else to do while you both waited for the crew to finish. He seemed a bit more distracted than usual, most likely from the morning's events. That or because of the obnoxious sound of bending of metal behind him. 

Your now half busted phone went off inside your pocket. 83 perked up and immediately looked towards it, his reaction towards it taking a complete 180. Taking it out of your pocket and turning it on, you see that it is an email from his escort, Jack. It read, "Hey, heard that the repair guys were working on that door. I'll be waiting around the corner to take T-083. You can just send him out when they get it open. Thanks." 

"Well big guy, Jack is going to be waiting for you outside when they get done. In the mean time, you want to try writing again?" You look up and you're met with a tad bit of a pissy look. "...What? It can give me more cool scars," You joke. He didn't find it very amusing and his frown deepens and his jaw seemed to clench. "Okay, okay! Haha, we can save that for next time! Or we can try talking again?" His expression eased a bit, but he shook his head once. You knew he didn't like trying to talk either, but it was the lesser of the two evils. You were starting to wonder if trying to get him to talk was possible. Although he has been making great progress with everything else since you've had him. He has learned much quicker and with more patience than the past subjects. Even though he has had a few number of outbursts already, it's better than the others. "Alright, sticking to signing then. We can just work on those others some other time. Would you prefer the flip cards for help today, or would you like a challenge?" You question. 

He signs, "Challenge." 

"Oooo feeling cocky today, huh 83?" You tease, and he responds with an amused huff. You start to quiz him on the words and actions he had already memorized and moved on to the more difficult ones. Only about five minutes in, there was more loud screeching from behind 83 and the door was removed with minimal damage to the surrounding walls. The closest man steps slightly into the room and looks over to you and your giant.

"Well. We have the door outta here. I suggest if you want to get out for the day, you do it now 'cause we might be here for a good bit. At least about most of the day today and we will most likely be here all day tomorrow. We've gotta to get the wires back into place, replaced if needed, and to get the new door in, and everyone's favorite: the troubleshooting if it doesn't work the way we want." 

"Well that's great! Thank you guys! Sorry its in such a crap place to fix though." You look back to your tyrant with a half smile. "Looks like it's time for you to go then, 83. Jack should be around the corner for you." Your body language changes and you fidget with your finger nails. "...And uhh sorry again, just forget about what happened earlier." You scoot back to get up from your desk and he grabs your arm, gently this time, to get your attention.

He lets go and starts to sign, "Why sorry?" He pauses, trying to remember the hand gestures. "I Liked."

Immediately you feel all the blood in your body rush to your face. "Oh!... Umhhmmm I...." You slowly stand up and push in your chair. "You should probably get going, Jack is waiting for you. We can talk about all that another time." He meets your gaze with an almost confused looking expression as he gets up as well. He hesitates and simply waves a goodbye and you wave back with a sheepesh smile. He lumbers out past the door and workers, and over to his escort. You nearly fall back into your seat when he finally leaves. 

'Ohh boy. He said he liked it. Good grief. This could be bad news for the both of us in the future if i'm not careful.' You stay in your room for the rest of the day, dealing with hearing the repair crew work on the dents in the walls and hearing them squabble every now and then. They let their tyrant coworker fix the majority of the protruding parts. He did it with such ease, it looked as if he was working with paper. With curiosity and suspicion getting the better of you, you pull out your phone and write up a speedy email to the guy in charge of the physical testing area. "Quick question concerning the tyrant I am currently working with. T-083. Would he be able to bend steel and most hard metals? Thanks." 

It takes only about five minutes of you rapidly tapping your fingers on your desk for him to reply. "Yeah, he has ripped apart and bent a lot of scrap metal we have in the center down here. Any reason for concern with this sudden question?" 

You nearly facepalm your face clean off. 'So he was perfectly capable of leaving that night! But he faked to stay longer! What an absolute shithead! I can't believe him! They said he would be much less stronger than the previous ones, but the one time i don't ask for details!' You laugh and quickly reply to the man, stating that you were only curious and thanked him for his time. It was a cocktail of mixed emotions of being both flustered, flattered, and irritated. The last part only with yourself. 'He is a BOW for fucks sake. I shouldn't be even have any kind of feelings for him. Ugh. I think i need to go for a drink and a nap to clear my mind.'

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

T-83 walked slowly, or at least tried to walk slowly behind his escort, Jack, through the long hallways, eyes forward. His long gate made it hard to not run the smaller man over, especially since he seemed to be taking his time today. He knew his routines and where to go. It frustrated him that he still had to follow him, but he had to follow the rules or face punishment or be put down. 83 knew the rules were harsh, and have seen the results of one other disobeying like T-089. The "creators" didn't like to see his kind have the ability to think for their selves, let alone, act out of line in any way. He remembers clear as day when he tried to step in and defend one of his brethren from that one bastard guard. The result ended with the other clone's life being spared, but the both of them were punished with some sort of electrical weapon before a handler intercepted the ordeal. He still wonders if the other is still around somewhere. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when Jack slows to an even slower pace to walk beside him. 

"So, how did last night go for you?" The smaller man questions him with a sly grin on his face. "Did ya get lucky? Ah? Ah?" He laughs and lightly hits the BOW's arm. "Nah, just joking with you, my friend. Gotta have a little fun in this boring prison we call a workplace. But I heard you had to spend the night though."

83 simply responds with a low affirming rumble and nods his head once. 

"Well damn, did they at least let you sleep on the bed?" He asks jokingly with a chuckle.

The tyrant just gives the same response as before, leaving Jack to stop dead in his tracks and he nearly breaks his neck looking up at the giant. "Oh?! Ohhh hoo hooo! No way! You gotta be pulling my leg buddy! You really got to-? In the same bed as-? So did you actually get some?! I mean I've seen the way they look at you, so i shouldn't be surprised, but really? Or did they sleep somewhere else?" Jack was flabbergasted and half laughing between every sentence. 

He just turns around, looks down at Jack, and furrows his brows. From what Jack could tell, 83 signs, "Talk slower". 

"Okay, alright. Curiosity killed the cat, but did you guys uhh, screw? I don't know if those test tube guys ever tought y'all sex ed, but ya know like?" He makes an 'o' with his index and thumb and made his pointer finger on his other hand go inside it a few times. 

83 just returns an even more confused look, cocks his head and continues to walk forward. The tyrant already knew what he was referring to, mostly from seeing and hearing some of the guards and employees talk about their love lives. Sometimes the guards were not very discreet in what they said or did in some of the rooms with no cameras. Not to mention his own experimentations giving him some knowledge. He would have shaken his head no, but was already getting annoyed at his hyperactive little friend and honestly just wanted him to be quiet.

"Yeah okay, whew! I'll take that as a no then, because i know for sure you'd have quite a different reaction to that question. Boy, you sure had me worried for a second there! I was just about to ask how on earth they were walking! Heh, wow they wouldn't even let me do that when I asked. How did you even convince them to let you stay in the same bed?" 

83 only keeps walking and halts when he reaches the door to his room, waiting for Jack to open it, glancing expectantly at him. Maybe one day he won't have to put up with that annoying chatterbox and be able to walk alone in peace and quiet. Maybe even visit a special someone when ever he wants and without time restrictions. 

"Hmm not very talkative today huh? Something on your mind? ...No? ...Alright, I'll cut the bull then, buddy. Lets get going and get this day started I guess. 

The rest of the day for T-083 resumed as usual, minus his daily session with you due to the matience people still working. Being sent to his room a few hours early didn't settle well with him though. He almost literally drags his feet on his way to his final destination for the day, trailing behind Jack. He stops in front of 83's door and unlocks it for him to go through. The smaller man looks up at the tyrant, waiting for him to go through. "Well...? Ain't you gonna go through, pal? I mean we do have all night, but I'm sure we don't want to stand here the entire time, right? Also... I left a little present for you while i was waiting for you a little bit ago... I know it must be awfully lonely without anyone your size to play with, and you've been looking a little pent up... So just when ever you're feeling friskey, put a some on your hands and...have fun! Ooorrr if you get nice n' personal with that nice piece of ass, you'll need that stuff for sure." He winks and opens one arm to lead the tyrant inside.

T-83 gives him yet another furrowed look and finally walks through. Giving a goodbye once he turns around and gets a sly smile and a wave in return. The door slid closed and clicked and beeped once, signaling that he had locked it and the alarm was set. It was known how strong tyrants in general were, but the lock system was so that no one unauthorized could get into the tyrants' room, and the alarm would sound if any tyrant were to go roaming without permission. Especially if they were not completely programmed like 83 and just a few others. 

The BOW had spent extra time in all of the departments that he had to go to in hopes of equalizing the time lost not being able to have his sessions with you. There was still an extra two hours before his usual time that he tries to sleep, and he wasn't really feeling tired enough to get some shut eye. He only needed a few hours of sleep if any anyway, so that just made it worse. Other than sleep there wasn't even much to do in the semi empty room. He sits on the edge of the bed and takes his boots off and sighs. He stares at the wall for a good few minutes just kind of moping like a kicked puppy. 83 eventually gets up and sheds out of his day clothes and limiters and quickly trades for his night ones. When he steps by the clothes chute, he notices that his clothes from this morning missed, and were just hanging on a box beside it. Even from his height, he could smell your scent that still lingered from it. 83 eyes it for a moment and puts the pile that was in his arms into the chute and picks up the clothes from this morning. He can't resist the temptation and he brings the shirt to his face and takes in your scent from it. It's far from being better than the real thing, but it's close enough. 

Flopping and laying down on the bed again, he gets comfortable and brings the shirt up and beside his head. At least he could pretend that you were there laying with him again. The bed felt so damn empty tonight. Its funny how just one night can make the difference, and now it's going to be a whole other boring day that he has to wait to even see you again. His body twists and turns, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. Eventually he decides to just lay on his stomach and smother his face in the shirt, hoping that maybe lack of oxygen would eventually knock him out. He can't help but to let his mind wonder out of boredom though. Earlier Jack had said something about "the way they look at you" and something about not being surprised about what might have happened last night. He rolls over to his side yet again and tries to shake away the thoughts and feelings that were trying to sprout. He huffs and ignores them the best that he can to try to actually sleep. After a good twenty minutes, 83 finally starts to drift into sleep.

The sudden sound of the sliding door unlocking and opening makes him stirr. Peeping one eye open, but staying still, he watches the silent figure get closer and closer to his bed. They stop and lift a leg to climb on the bed, rustling the sheets. He scoots over to make room, already knowing who it is by the walk and body language. The figure climbs all the way in, lays down, and wraps an arm around his torso. 83 takes his arm over their body to mimic them and pulls them against his body, letting out a relieved gravelly hum. The hum turns into a questioning noise when the hand snakes from around him to dip down and slowly goes under the waistband, wondering closely to the base of his member. He doesn't stop you, but he's more than surprised at the bold and sudden move. The hand stops just before touching and trails back up and rubs at his hip and abdomen. With one hand underneath your head, the other slowly continues to rub upwards, to his chest and to his neck and jawline and every now and then working back down to start over. He all but physically melts from all the attention. His usually pissed off look had quickly faded to a more relaxed one. The attention was starting to be too much for his body to stay relaxed. 

He feels the hand slip below his band again, and this time it doesn't hesitate. It gently yet firmly rubs the base and doesn't go any further than the first inch of his quickly hardening member. After just a few moments, the fingers start to ghost painfully slow towards his tip, but retreats with the same speed, making him let out a low rumble from the tease. The hand is removed and it pulls at his band of his pants, asking it to be taken off. In which 83 quickly complies and his bottoms are all but gently put aside. The tyrant then towers over you, spreading your legs to bring your bodies closer. He finds your hand and places the hand back to its origional spot. He feels the hand suddenly grab the tip firmly and he can't help but to thrust to the touch. It feels too good and he does it a few more times until the hand lets go and is taken away. That's when he decides to use you to rut into instead. His large hands grab and slide you down until both of you are crotch to crotch. He brings his body down to meet yours and starts slow and holds himself up with one arm beside your head and the other holds onto your side, being careful not to be gripping too hard. He picks up the pace a little against you and your night shorts, trying hard not to get carried away in the excitement so that you wouldn'tget hurt. He grinds harder with every second and lets out deep and gravely groans, trying to muffle it out by biting into the crook of your neck. 

83's eyes quickly open and he looks around almost frantically for you. He sits up looks all over the bed, then quickly realizes that is was just another dream. He takes both hands and rubs his face for a few seconds, trying to calm himself. His chest moving with every puff of breath, he waits for it to slow, but it doesn't, making him growl in annoyance. These are becoming all too common for comfort. The tyrant slumps back down to lay on his back, grabbing the shirt to burying his face into it and savoring the smell yet again, trying to get himself to relax. Although, his plan backfires and only does the opposite; just exciting him further. A few minutes pass and he gives in, letting a hand sink into his pants to slowly stroke himself, trying to mimic how it felt in the dream. He quickly comes to the conclusion that the night bottoms are in the way and he sheds them just as quickly as he did in LaLa Land, resuming where he left off. It felt nothing like your gentle, ghosting touch, but at least it was something. And now he needed anything, but he only wanted you. How he really wished you would step in through that door and have the other you finish what they started. 

'Feeling frisky'? He recalls Jack talking about that word looking towards the night stand. The tyrant didn't know what that slang ment, but with that last smile, he figured it would mean what he was feeling. Jack was always talking about That subject. 83 didn't want to see what the gift was, but curiosity was getting the better of him. Slowly coming to a stop to his lewd actions, 83 reaches over and slides open the drawer, looking inside with morbid curiosity taking over. Inside he spots a bottle with a label and what looks like a clear liquid inside. He lets out a long huff and grabs the container to inspect it. Deciding to just go with it, 83 takes off the seal and slowly starts to put some on his hand. He huffs out a prolonged breath again and ends up putting a bit too much on his hand. He sits up and looks at the clear liquid, taking a finger to poke at it. A glob of it slipped through his fingers and landed right on the side of his still stanting-tall erection. The chill liquid giving him a start.

The liquid quickly slides down his shaft, leaving a wet trail behind it. In an attempt to stop it before it makes a mess anywhere, he swiftly takes the wrong hand to try to catch it, slinging the rest of it across his junk, lap, and sheets. An agitated growl rumbles through his chest as he looks at the mess that laid before him. The tyrant slides the hand up his dick to wipe away all of the excess lube that was trickling down, but that's when he realized what that stuff must have been made for. He closed his hand completely around it and lightly squeezed all the way to the tip. Using his thumb to smear it all around the head, a deep groan escapes his lips. The muscles in his stomach tense and then relax at the new deliciously slick feeling. And god, it felt so much better than using spit oranythingn. The hand slides back down with more pressure and it steadily picks up the pace with every following stroke. His breathing starting to turn into light pants the longer he continues. If only it was you, he wishes. Just the thought of you being underneath him and making him feel like this was almost enough to send him over the edge. If only...

He slows for just a moment and looks beside him at the bunched up covers. He hesitates at the idea, before getting up to be on his knees, and reaching for more of the lube. Figuring that the sheets were already a mess now, it wouldn't hurt. He poured out some more onto his palm and gave a few hard strokes to his whole length. The desperation starting to wrap its claws around his mind and body. 83 straddles around the bunched sheets and watches some of the extra lube drips and precum drop from his dick and down onto the fabric. Slowly his thighs lower his body so that he is gently resting on top. 83 recalls seeing instances where the Umbrella workers have mounted one another almost like this. 

The hands of the tyrant gathers a handfull of the fabric and holds it against his length. Slowly his hips start to roll forward and back. His body doesn't take long to start to go hard and fast as low breathy groans and growls start to fill the room. The feeling of slicked, silky sheets felt more than incredible against his skin. 83 can tell his body is getting close to the end already, feeling more and more frantic by the second. He closes his eyes in pure bliss and his body moves forward. A hand moves to hold himself, hips now hammering into the soft sheets in his other hand. The thoughts of you beneath him flooding into his mind again. And so does the thought of you moaning loudly along with him. What he would give to just be able to hear you, feel you, fill you, mark you as his, the list goes on and on. The hand holding his weight grips the blankets harsher, trying to get himself grounded and make the moment last a little longer. His eyes slowly open and sees the shirt again. He leans down and lets his elbow take the weight while his arm reaches for it, and he inhales your scent from it once more. The smell is starting to fade, but its all he needed to reach his climax. The other hand grips the sheets around his shaft harder until it almost hurts, the excitement getting the better of him. His thrusts keep going hard as he cums into his sheets. The extra slickness adding even more to the pleasure. He lets out an almost nonhuman, gravely sounding moan of ecstacy. His hips finally slow down to an almost complete stop as he tries to catch his breath. His body begged him to keep thrusting into the blankets, but overwhelming feeling of overstimulation was quickly putting a damper on things. 

Minutes pass and 83's body finally stops and moves from on top of the covers, almost half grimacing as he sees the mess he left. 

 

__________________________________________________

 

"What the fuck is that noise?" You mumble to yourself as you walk down the empty hallway. It's nothing you've ever heard before, but it sounds almost like what ever it is, is in pain? The hallways in this section made it hard to pinpoint what room the faint noises are coming from. The way the layers of walls almost distort noise makes it hard to actually tell what is going on, so that didn't help either. The only resident in this little section was T-83 you remember... "Oh shit!" No alarms have been sounding off and no one was notifying you of an emergency. The only thing that comes to mind is the guard mother fucker and he must be hurting your tyrant. Your legs start to carry you in a flat out run towards his door. A louder and final noise stops you dead in your tracks just moments later. 'Wait... is that pain or...' You wonder to yourself. Heat goes right to your face at the thought. You still can't help yourself as you get right behind his door. In a sense you really hope that it's neither of your explanations for the noises. At this point its Russian roulette, now or never, and you had to make sure that he wasn't being hurt at least. You knock on his door, but get no response, no knock back or noises, nothing. "Hey 83? You okay in there? I'm going to come in! Knock on the wall once if you're okay!" ...Still nothing. Shit, here goes nothing.

Taking a deep breath, you unlock the door and watch as it slides open, ready to fight if needed. Walking through, you see nothing. "Hey! 83! Are you okay in here? You repeat. He makes an appearance around the corner. He's caring what appears to be his bedding to his laundry chute. Although. When he drops everything down in it and turns to you, you realize he's wearing nothing but a skin tight shirt and night limiters. You nearly drop your bottle of alcohol when you see the downstairs department. Especially since he was still about half hard and rather slick looking. 

"Oh! Oh shits fuck! Christ, I'm sorry!" You nearly trip going backwards from being so flustered and embarrassed, almost unable to look away from just the size of it. "Sorry! I just heard noises and got worried! I'll just uhhhh... see myself out!" 

He starts to take a step towards you getting ready to sign something, but you don't give him time and bolt out through the door, slamming the 'close' button on the other side. Your heart nearly pounds out of your chest and you slump down to the floor in front of his door with a light thud. His footsteps near the door, followed by two gentle knocks. 

"Yeah, I'm still here big guy. I'm sorry I just busted in your room and everything." You take a deep breath and sigh. "Wow uhh. This is pretty awkward, huh? I think I'm just going to go ahead and leave. Just pretend that I never came by tonight." 

"Permission to open door requested. Enter code to allow." Came an electronic voice from the pin pad. 

"Oh! Um no no 83, you don't have any pants on!" You half laugh and stand up. "I'm sorry but i can't let you out with... That out, you goofball! I'll get to see you soon! You uhhh, go get some rest. I'm not even really supposed to down this far, so I should really get going anyway. Good night 83." 

A huff can be heard from him on the other side, and you make your way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm really bad at writing actual smut :( But someone please just get him a fleshlight LMAO
> 
>  
> 
> As always, Constructive Criticism is welcome because I'm still trying to get back into writing and all comments are much appreciated <3 ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yall for reading this garbage! I might continue this depending on how many people comment and actually like this. All comments are greatly appreciated and thanks in advance <33 I need that sweet, sweet validation lmao
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Constructive criticism is also welcomed cause I am super ass rusty.


End file.
